


A Cloud Chaser is Made

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: Finally, you work up the courage to give the Honeybee Inn a try. It proves to be almost everything you hoped.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Cloud Chaser is Made

The Honey Bee Inn. A seedy establishment that does a wonderful job of pretending otherwise. The membership card you clutch in your hand is one of the few luxuries you've spent your hard-earned gil on, and today is the day you're finally going to make use of it. Approaching the desk in the lobby, you hand your card to the receptionist without even being asked. 

The pretty woman scans the card quickly, before returning it to you with a smile. “So glad you could finally visit, what room did you wish to visit today?” She asks with false-sweetness. Nervousness fills you, as you're not entirely sure what to ask for. The pretty woman waits patiently, and you have no doubt she's encountered this scenario countless times before. 

Racking your brain for a good idea, you suddenly remember the suggestion you were given when you first obtained the card. “Um, to the holes?” You ask, unsure if you've remembered correctly. Her face lights up as you finally come to a decision. “Excellent choice, please head down the hall and follow the signs with this symbol.” She explains, pointing at a nearby sheet of paper. Her finger rests against a rectangle with a blacked out circle near the base. Nodding to show you understand, you proceed down the indicated hallway.

Navigating to the desired room is no problem at all, what with symbols being dotted almost everywhere with relevant arrows. As such, you arrive outside a fancy looking door with your indicated symbol upon it. Gulping away any last minute nerves, you enter the room. 

You're not sure what you were expecting, but it certainly wasn't an almost pitch-black room with a dozen more doors to choose from. Clearly overwhelmed with the situation, your somewhat eased when a buxom woman approaches you. She wears the signature bee outfit of the establishment, and looks like she's damn near ready to burst out of her top. “First time honey?” She asks with a sugary voice. Unable to form words, you simply nod. 

She giggles innocently, and you both know she's anything but. “I'm happy to help! Simply choose a lit-up door, and enter. If you enjoy your time, you can rent some private time with your companion after.” She explains. After? After what? The woman leaves as soon as she's finished, giving you no time to voice your queries. 

Sighing to yourself, you look at the row of doors. Only two of them have lights around them on. There's literally no way to decide which of the two to pick, and so, you simply head to the closest. The second you open the door, the lights surrounding it turn off. Entering the room, it is much brighter than the prior one. A quick look around, and you find the room to be completely empty. Is this it? Are you simply meant to take care of yourself? It hardly seems worth the hassle...

A sharp click grabs your attention. Searching for the source, your eyes land on a small hole appearing in the wall. You look at it curiously, and jump back when a fist suddenly pops through it. It takes only a few seconds to realize it isn't a threat. On the contrary, the fist opens up to reveal the palm of the owner's hand. Delicately, they wiggle their index finger invitingly, before pulling their hand back into the hole. 

You stand there watching the hole dumbly, not quite sure what the person wants. Then, a lewd thought occurs. The hole is at a most unusual height, at crotch level in fact. Well, this is a brothel at the end of the day. Deciding to take a risk, you unzip your trousers, and slightly lower your pants. Your cock is released from its confines, and you give it a quick stroke to get the blood pumping. Promptly at half-mast, you approach the hole. 

Just in case you're wrong, you slowly ease your length into the hole. A light gasp comes from the other side, and you freeze. Perhaps you have gravely misread the situation. The fear soon evaporates, when something warm wrap around your cock. Gently, it squeezes around you, quickly giving your length a testing pump. The blood well and truly flowing, the grip around your cock leaves. You press your body against the wall, making sure every inch is available to your partner. 

Your reward is something wet, and soft teasingly brush against your tip. You shudder in delight, each new touch exciting you all the more. Your partner manages to draw a gasp from you, as they slip the tip of your cock between their lips. The familiar wet, and warm sensation sends waves of pleasure shooting through your body. Wanting nothing more than to get rid of the wall between you, and ravish the mystery woman's throat, you whine as you wait for them to do more. 

Thankfully, they fully intend too. After a teasing flick of the tongue against your slit, they begin to take more of your length into their mouth. Only an inch at first, but that quickly becomes two, then three. With a loud, sloshy gurgle, they have your entire length in their mouth. Their throat is tight as it squeezes around your tip, and the sound of them breathing heavily from their nose oddly heightens your pleasure. 

Nowhere near done with pleasing you, they pull themselves off your cock with a pop, and take several rapid breaths. Just as you fear they will do no more, they take your shaft again as if it were nothing. This time, they do not simply rest with your tip in their throat. No, almost immediately they withdraw, only to impale themselves on your cock again. Rapidly, they repeatedly impale their throat around your cock in quick succession. 

The messy blowjob is noisy, and fun, and your climax quickly builds. Unable, and unwilling to keep yourself at bay, you fire your seed into her unsuspecting mouth. Several thick loads escape you, and you feel your partner valiantly attempt to swallow it all as it comes. Try as they might, they fail. What follows is them swiftly pulling themselves off your cock, and a series of spluttering coughs sounding through the wall. Minutes pass, and slowly silence returns. 

Suddenly, the door to your room opens. Standing there is the same buxom woman as before. Pulling yourself free of the hole, you instinctively obscure your cock from view with your hands. She doesn't even acknowledge it, deciding to recite her usual script. “Only 10,000 gil, and they're yours for an hour!” She informs you cheerfully, a smile constantly fixed to her features. 

“She's still willing after I nearly drowned her?” You ask in surprise. The Buxom woman rolls her eyes. “Don't flatter yourself honey.” She says, breaking her facade for only moments as her false-smile quickly returns. That aside, you wouldn't mind doing more with the woman who has been so enthusiastic about bringing you pleasure. “An hour with them sounds agreeable.” You state, trying to sound all business. “Alright then honey, just follow the cross symbol. Oh, and be sure to have that gil ready.” She explains with a wink, walking back to her post with a wiggle to her hips. 

Once again, the symbols prove easy to follow. Whoever designed the system should pat themselves on the back. This time, you enter the designated door with confidence, and aren't in the least surprised when what lays behind it is more doors. There are no honeybees in sight this time, only a tall blonde woman. Her hair is spiky with two shoulder-length braids either side of her head. She wears a glorious purple dress, and it serves to exaggerate her feminine curves. 

It seems the entire time you've been staring at her, she's been doing the same. “Are you the woman I just.” You begin, being cut off by the simplest of hand gestures. The woman beckons you to follow her with an inviting curl of her index finger, and with that, you know she is the woman you met moments ago. Already she stands by a door, holding it open just for you. 

Certain she'll get bored if you stand there dumbly any longer, you enter the room. Immediately you're hit with the scent of cinnamon, and the burning stick in the corner of the room is the likely culprit. Despite being a small room, it is easily made to look grand by the ornate patterns littering the walls. The bed takes up the bulk of the room, and is covered in shadowy purple sheets. Pillows are dotted all around, light pink to separate them from the purple sheets. 

Your partner interrupts your thoughts, placing a gentle touch on your shoulder. A tingle runs through you at the contact, and despite your recent release; you feel your cock begin to stir back to life. With soft guidance, she leads you to the bed, and encourages you to get in. Honestly, she could try and get you to murder someone right now, and you'd likely obey without a second thought. 

Easily you climb into bed, crawling into the centre before lying down. It's a little awkward being fully clothed, but this is what she wanted. It takes her a few moments, but she quickly lies beside you. One of her braids brushes against your arm, and you have to take a deep breath to calm yourself. You're about to sleep with this beauty, no need to get nervous. 

What feels like minutes pass, and you both lie still in relative calm. Are you expected to make the first move? Do you need to tell her what you expect? This is all new to you. Biting your lower lip, you decide to take a chance. Slowly, so you don't startle her; you roll onto your side to look at her. You're greeted with her passive face, simply watching you. Shit, maybe you were expected to initiate things. 

Carefully, you position yourself on top of her. Your knees are either side of her hips, and she does not protest. On the contrary, she flashes the briefest of smiles as she looks up at you. She has to know that can send men wild, and your cock practically screams to be freed. Patience is a virtue though, and you wish to sample her intimates first. 

To that end, your hand finds itself lifting her skirt. Your other, snakes its way up her leg, only stopping once it reaches her panties. Where it should be silky and flat, maybe even wet. You grab hold of a noticeably hot bulge, which twitches in response to your testing squeeze. 

Quickly, you recoil your hand. “You're a guy?” You question, not annoyed, so much as surprised. He turns his face to the side, staring off to the wall. “You didn't realize?” He asks, his voice far too deep to be a woman's. “You're so pretty.” You comment, still mentally computing this turn of events. “And, good at sucking cock.” You think to yourself, the memory of his ministrations still fresh in your mind. 

A sigh escapes him. “We can stop here.” He says to the point, his hand grabbing your thigh in a surprisingly strong grip. “D-do we have to?” You stutter out your query. His grip loosens in response, and he lets out an amused huff. “Guess not.” He answers to the point. The only question now is, how will you take him? Your plan of attack was fairly simple, but now? 

A change of position is a must, and you move off him. “Would you rather get on all fours, or ride me?” You ask, confidence from seemingly nowhere carrying you through the otherwise awkward question. “You're paying.” He reminds you, and you let out a chuckle. “Then get comfortable on all fours while I find some lube.” You instruct him. 

“Try under the incense.” He says, and you hear him shuffling as you roll off the bed. You head towards the still burning incense stick, and low and behold that which it rests upon is a set of drawers. You investigate each draw one at a time. A variety of sex toys are littered throughout, ranging from simple dildos to contraptions designed to hold one's mouth open. Shuddering at the implication, you hurry your search. In typical fashion, the lube rests in the final drawer. Honestly, you expected multiple brands, or varieties at least. Alas, there is only the one, and it appears to be quite plain. Still, no reason it won't do the job. 

Satisfied, you head back to bed. Awaiting you, your partner's behind is visible to you. In the time you searched, her arranged the pillows to comfortably lean his arms on. His panties are pulled down just enough to reveal his hole, and perfectly shaved balls. Seriously, if it weren't for the manly appendage you'd swear these buttocks was that of a woman's, and you can't wait to plough into it. 

Wanting to hurry up, and do just that; you climb back into bed. Getting as close to his exposed behind as you can, you give one of his cheeks a quick spank. His reaction is minimal, only turning his head to look back at you. “Find it?” He asks. “I did, are you ready?” You ask in turn, earning a scoff. “Sure.” He answers, and with that word, you make short work of freeing your cock. 

Your blood is well and truly boiling, and your cock is rock hard as evidence. With glee, you cover your index finger in lubricant, and it shines ready to get to work. “Okay, relax.” You say softly, trying to soothe him. Whether it works or not, you shall soon see. You easily line up your finger with his back entrance. Wanting this to go as smoothly as possible, you use your free hand to spread him open. Either he's done this before, or he's a natural, as his hole easily yields to your motion. 

Gently to start, you begin to insert your finger into his hole. A sharp intake of breath escapes him as you penetrate his ring, and you can't wait for more when you stick something bigger inside. Patience, for now you relish the heat engulfing your finger, and his muscles clamp down tightly around you. In no time at all, your finger is fully inside him, and you probe only briefly for that sweet, sensitive spot of his. To your delight, you brush against something, and his cock twitches with each teasing brush. 

Not wanting him to blow just yet, you slowly pull free of him. His hole is liberally coated in lube, and twitches slightly at its sudden emptiness. A smirk spreads to your lips; it won't be empty for long. Squirting some lube onto your hand, you lightly grip your cock, and give it several quick pumps. Your cock now covered in the slick liquid, you're ready to fuck. 

Wiping any excess lube onto your thighs with the excuse of showering after, you line your cock up with his back passage. Pressing your tip against his tight ring, you feel him relax. The heat radiating from him is intense, and thanks to your prep, you slide through his ring with ease. You grunt with delight as his insides squeeze tightly against your length until you reach as far as you can into his depths. 

Silently, you wait hilted inside him, allowing him a moment to get used to your size. Not until you're confident he's ready do you ask the question. “Gentle, or rough?” You probe, content with either. Silence follows, but you have no doubt he is merely thinking. “Rough.” He finally answers. 

Wasting little time, you withdraw almost fully from him, before slamming back to impale him on your length. He lets out a harsh breath, threatening to turn into a moan. You repeat the motions several times, and in quick succession. A squishy sound fills the room with each thrust, quickly being overpowered by your lovers eventual moans. 

Back and forth you go, roughly taking him from behind. By the sounds of things, he loves it almost as much as you do. Soon, it proves too much for him to bear. His cock twitches and quivers in delight, promptly firing several enormous loads straight onto the bed. Not caring how sullied the sheets get, you continue your rough pace, his softening cock bouncing fast with your heavy rhythm.

The familiar sensation of your own end spreads through your cock and balls, and you ready to empty yourself deep inside your lover. With one final, well-timed thrust; you bury yourself into his depths. With a moan of sheer delight, your cock stiffens and twitches as you spurt numerous streams of cum directly into him. 

You quickly come down from your climax, and with little grace pull yourself from his ravaged hole with a pop. Remnants of your seed drip heavily from his entrance, as you take a moment to enjoy the sight. “Enjoyable.” Your lover says after a long moment, beginning to change his position. He quickly shifts to a sitting position, clearly not caring about the condition of the sheets. His face looks a little flushed, and he clearly makes an effort to hide his slightly ragged breathing. 

“Mhm, I'll do that again anytime.” You comment. “Shit, do you have a name?” You ask. After all, if you're going to do this again, you'll need to know whom to ask for. A moment of silence follows, and you fear you're about to get rejected. “Cloud.” He finally answers, and you commit the simple name to memory. “Cloud, I'll be sure to request your company next time.” You promise, and a cheerful smile finds its way to your face. 

Cloud's expression remains emotionless, as he looks to the door. “I... Look forward to it.” He says, closing his eyes as if in thought. Just as you're about to ask what seems to be bothering him, he speaks. “You should shower, through there.” He instructs you, nodding to a door that completely escaped your notice until now. Agreeing that you are unnecessarily sticky, you get off the bed. Cloud watches your every move intently, filling you with confidence. 

“Want to join me?” You ask, not even attempting to be subtle. That at least gets him to crack a slight smile, if only for a second. “We won't get clean, I'll go after.” He answers. Conceding he has a point, you head to the shower alone. 

Ten minutes are all it takes to feel squeaky clean, and you re-enter the room with nothing but a towel around your waist. “All you-” You begin, stopping mid-sentence. It would seem your time has run out, or Cloud grew tired of your company. Either way it's a blow, and you can't help but sigh to yourself. That is, until you spot a plain white card on one of the pillows. 

Grabbing the card, the message is simple. “Seventh Heaven.” It reads, along with a more detailed address. More importantly, a time. To hell with the Honeybee Inn, time to go Cloud chasing...


End file.
